It Can Only Be You...third part to Always for You
by val1
Summary: Third part to Always for you & I Would Die For you...helpful to read these first...Obi-wan/Padme pairing, AU...Story continues...thanks for reading ***SPOILER FOR EPISODE 2***


****

It Only can be You

Part 3 to Always for you

Would be helpful to read I Would Die for You and Always for You first!

Slight spoilers. Intended to happen during Episode 2, AU…of course…

Summary: Obi-wan meets with Yoda. More Obi-wan and Padme interaction, as plans are set to deal with the assassination attempts, as well as the mysterious Sith. 

****

Characters: Obi-wan, Padme, Yoda, Anakin, Count Dooku and Darth Sidious

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: Characters and Star Wars belong to George Lucas. Song lyrics belong to Cyndi Lauper, and the song is called _Time after Time_.

Val ;-)

****

Looking over Courscant, he saw the familiar Jedi walking towards the temple. Obi-wan actually looks worried, Darth Sidious thought happily. His plan was unfolding swiftly and successfully. Everything he had foreseen was taking place and the stage was set for more of his amusement. His pawns were absolutely defenseless against the future. This Jedi will not brave this time, referring to the next step of his deception. The Sith lord sat down on his chair, laughing to himself. Dark side of the force is more powerful, he told himself. He could almost smell the fear and see the suffering on their faces. His failure is unavoidable, as he watched closely as Obi-wan Kenobi entered the Jedi temple.

Lying in my bed, I hear   


Next,Count Dooku entered the room. "Master, you wanted to see me?" The former Jedi, Count Dooku, bowed politely. He would obey his master and follow his lead to the dark side and prepared for the end. "Well, is everything ready?" He referred to the next stage of the plan. "Of course, my lord. It is all set." "Good, good." The Sith lord said, placing his hands on the marble table in front of them. Count Dooku sat on the chair across from the table facing his master. "By pushing them together, will be sure way to bring them down." Count Dooku told him, admiring his idea. "My friend, everything is all ready there. The feelings and their fate are sealed. All I do is intensify and raise the stakes. I will watch my pawns be blinded by emotions that they think they understand, and think they can overcome." Darth Sidious replied. Count Dooku grinned, he knew his master wouldn't disappoint, as his master continued to speak. "I will win, _I will be emperor_. Just be sure, my friend, you follow through and triumph against them. Play the part and…._do not fail me_." 

The clock tick and think of you

_Waiting._ He never liked it, never adjusted to it and never looked forward to. Standing against the stone wall in the Jedi temple, he was waiting to speak with Master Yoda. Impatient, he fondly remembered Qui Gon's observation of him. The events of the past few days still fresh in his mind, as he ominously folded his arms against his chest. 

Caught up in circles   
Confusion is nothing new 

After, leaving Padme's apartment, he spent hours walking and agonizing about the future, Anakin and Padme. Granted, Anakin is his friend, his apprentice and he promised Qui Gon, he would to train him. He would become a Jedi. Now, Obi-wan was worried how Anakin would react to finding out about the forbidden kisses he had shared with Padme. It wasn't something he planned. Plus, it wasn't like he wanted to hurt Anakin. Anakin is his friend and that won't change. But can we do not choose who we love, he remembered Qui Gon's wisdom. Each time he and Padme were together, he never wanted to be a part from her. It scared him, to need someone like he needed Padme. 

****

Flashback, warm nights   
Almost left behind   
A suitcase of memories   
Time after...   


"My answer is no,"…those words…_her words_ took him back to last night. She told him that she didn't love Anakin. Obviously, she doesn't belong to Anakin or anyone for that matter, he thought. This obsession may consume Anakin. He will just have to face the truth, if he likes it or not. 

Just then, Yoda invited him into the Jedi council chambers. Obi-wan entered the large room. Illuminated by the setting sun of Courscant, the room was empty, expect for Yoda. Obediently, he bowed before the Jedi master. "Obi-wan news you bring." "Yes, my master". Obi-wan kneeled before him. "Spoke to Padme, I have. Tells me, of Count's threats." "Yes", Obi-wan said. "Worry you do. Must remember fear is the path to the dark side." Yoda said. "I know, my master". Obi-wan told him. "The Count has no power over you, unless you allow him. " Yoda said loudly. "I've had nightmares". Obi-wan said. "Nightmares, hmm…worry you do, about Anakin and Padme." "Yes, I do". He told Yoda sadly. "Sith have made their true intentions known. Darth Sidious and Count Dooku, two they are, will strike again, and…soon." Obi-wan continued listening to Yoda's predictions. "War is inevitable, against the Republic." "Now must discuss another issue. _Issue of the senator_".

****

Sometimes you picture me   
I'm walking too far ahead 

Obi-wan lowered his head slowly. "Care for her you do. _Your future is her future_. This I know. Watch over her you will. Feelings will put her in danger. Must not let emotions get the better of you." Obi-wan interrupts Yoda, "My master, I will not let my emotions control me." "But, you have. Listen you will. Do not let your feelings distract you. Best to prevent any romance at all costs. Not only against the Jedi code, but she will become too attached. Great danger if that happens. Strong feelings your apprentice has for her, too. Two hours time, you, your padawan learner and Senator Nebriee will be requested to come here as a decision has been reached on how to handle these assassination attempt and the Sith. " Obi-wan listens, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. "I will obey, my master". Yoda notices Obi-wan's discomfort. _"Prevent you from falling in love, I can not_. May the force be with you." Yoda says, as Obi-wan bows and leaves.

Walking through the temple now, Obi-wan is preoccupied thinking about Yoda's premonitions. The only choice for her safety was to avoid her. He now fully understood Count Dooku's threats for his former captor would be after anyone who is special to him. Anakin approaches him. "Obi-wan?" "Yes", he looks up to see the face of his apprentice. "Why didn't you tell me?" Confused, Obi-wan, asks Anakin, "Tell you what?" "About Padme, you know you couldn't keep it a secret?" Obi-wan wondered if Padme told Anakin about the kisses. A confrontation would have to come eventually, but now, before anything else happens, he thought maybe he could explain it to him. "I can explain, Anakin. It's, well, my fault." "No need to apologize. I found out that it's her birthday, tomorrow. You should have told me sooner." 

Relieved, Obi-wan, took a deep breath. "Yes, she's turning twenty-four tomorrow." Obi-wan tells his apprentice. "Yes, so what should we do for her?" Anakin asks. "Well, how about you do something for her…" Obi-wan says. "I have a better idea, come with me." Anakin tells his master firmly.

Almost left behind   
A suitcase of memories   
Time after...   


In her dark livingroom, Padme spent the rest of the day, resting and wondering what to do next. Padme was still wrapped up in the blanket, used by Obi-wan the night before. "I told him." She said out loud to the empty room. Anakin is just a friend, she thought. Two men in her life now: one wants her, one isn't so sure, she thought sadly. Remembering, Anakin's kiss made her feel frightened, something about it scared her. He isn't the right man for me, she told herself. But, is Obi-wan the right man? She wondered. A knock on her door startled her.

Sometimes you picture me 

Hoping it was Obi-wan, she quickly went to the door and she answered it. To her surprise, stood a beaming Anakin and behind him…_a reluctant Obi-wan_. "Good evening, Senator. We thought we'd come over and have some cake, since it's your birthday, tomorrow." Anakin tells her. "Of course come in." She tells them, not even looking at Obi-wan. Too scared to see the expression on his face.

I'm walking too far ahead   
You call out to me   


The two Jedi entered her apartment. Obi-wan carried the cake, he briefly looked at the tired woman, noticing her eyes were red from crying. Crying over him, he realized. "I'd better cut some pieces of this wonderful cake." Obi-wan says, as he heads into the kitchen. Padme watched him leave the room. "So, my darling Padme, what did you do today, after lunch?" Anakin asks as he sits down on her couch. "Not much", she replied softly. From the kitchen, Obi-wan listened intently to their conversation. "Obi-wan, too bad you didn't come to the party last night. A lot of available women were there." Anakin says with a smile. Obi-wan hears Anakin's comments, as he finishes cutting the cake. He then re-enters the livingroom with three pieces of cake. "It's okay, I already have my eye on someone." Obi-wan says quickly looking over at a curious Padme. She blushes. "That's great. Is it that girl from Alderran?" Padme glares at Obi-wan. "No, he laughs realizing Padme looked sort of jealous, you don't know her." Obi wan tells them.

I can't hear what you've said   
You say, "Go slow, I fall behind."   
The second hand unwinds   


Anakin's comlink then goes off distracting him. It was Yoda. "Okay, master we will be on our way". Obi-wan continues to eat his chocolate cake silently, every so often glancing over at Padme eating hers. Anakin looks over at Padme. He places his plate with the half-eaten cake on the table. "Forgive me, but we have to meet with Yoda and the rest of the Jedi council. So I will meet you two there, I have to go and get something from my quarters " Obi-wan leaves the livingroom, and heads back into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. "It's fine, Anakin." Obi-wan watches them closely from the kitchen. Padme follows Anakin to the door. "So, I'll see you there, then." He says as he leans over and kisses her on the cheek. Then, he closes the door.

If you're lost, you can look   
And you will find me   
Time after time   


Padme goes into the kitchen to see Obi-wan doing the dishes. "So who is she?" Padme asks, as she begins to dry the dishes. "She, who are you talking about?" Obi-wan asks, not looking up from the sink. "You know very well who I am talking about!" Obi-wan laughs out loud. "You mean the one from Alderran." "Yes, and it isn't funny, so you can't stop laughing at me." Obi-wan turns his head to see an agitated Padme staring back. "I am not laughing at you", he tells her. Still not looking convinced, asks again, "Well, tell me about her?". "She's just a friend. And Obi-wan says, as he takes the cloth from her to dry his hands, she's happily married." 

If you fall, I will catch you   
I will be waiting   
Time after time 

"Oh", an embarrassed Padme looks away. "No need to be embarrassed. Its natural to be jealous". Obi-wan says as he watches her finish drying the dishes. "Jealous, me? You were laughing at me, and now you say I'm jealous. You assume too much." Padme says sarcastically. "Shh, no need to be upset. We should be leaving to go to meet with the council, now." He tells her. "You're right, lets go." Padme and Obi-wan leave her apartment.

After my picture fades   
And darkness has turned to gray   
Watching through windows   
You're wondering if I'm okay   


"You didn't want to come to see me tonight, did you?" She asked, as they walked through the field together. "Now, why do you say that?" Obi-wan asks curiously, waiting for her to elaborate. "It's just that, you were angry at me earlier. And I thought…" She tries to continue, but he interrupts her. "I can never be angry at you." He briefly glances at her. Padme abruptly looks away. They continue to walk in silence. It was a calm and quiet night. The same doubts about her safety, plagued Obi-wan's mind. The only way to keep her safe was to push her away from him, _even if it hurt him more than anything else did. _

Secrets stolen, from deep inside   
The drum beats out of time 

As they finally reach the Jedi temple, Padme speaks. "Promise me something." Obi-wan stops and turns to her. She looks so vulernable, he thought. "Promise me whatever happens you will never be angry with me." She whispers. He sees the uncertainty in her eyes, knowing she feared the danger that the Sith will bring. "You will be safe, I promise." Another promise, he has made Obi-wan told himself. Padme looks towards the Temple. "How can you be so sure?" She asks him in disbelief. Obi-wan takes a deep breath. "Because, _I_ will not let anything bad happen to you. _Believe in me_." He pauses realizing Anakin was at the doorway of the temple, waiting for them to arrive, so they didn't have much time "Can you believe in me?" He asks her. A question was posed by Obi-wan, as she looks into his soft blue eyes and realizes that she would always trust him. A deep bond was established, and had been since the death of Qui Gon Jinn. "Yes, always." 

****

You said, "Go slow, I fall behind."   
The second hand unwinds   
  
Time after time… 

TO BE CONTINUED…_Double or Nothing_ (coming soon)


End file.
